1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for warning of camera shakiness caused by hand. In particular, the invention relates to automatically focussing type cameras, in which a charge-coupled device (hereinafter referred to as CCD) is used for the detection of focussing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been public knowledge of cameras in which CCD is used for the photoelectric element for the detection of focal points. As is generally known, by means of automatic gain control such CCD holds electric charge until the stored quantity of light reaches a certain level, and then starts the transfer at the point of time when a certain amount of charge is stored. Accordingly, the proportional relation as shown in FIG. 1 is established between luminance at a focal point detection part and the time accumulated.